Thunder Road
by nodoubtrox
Summary: “Fine Lee. Then you can offer up your body to be an incubator for a squirming little, life-sucking monster for nine months.” Lee/Kara established relationship


**Disclaimer: don't own BSG. Don't own kara or lee **_**(but how awesome would that be?)**_

**Spoilers: General, nothing in particular.**

**apparently its my 3 year anniversary with this site (as my sister reminded me) so i decided to take a crack at something new: battlestar! i hope i kept it in character as well as i could :)**

**Summary: "Fine Lee. Then **_**you**_** can offer up your body to be an incubator for a squirming little, life-sucking monster for nine months." (Lee/Kara established relationship, futurefic!)**

**Thunder Road**

"Lee, I got _divorced_ so I could marry you. I'm still kinda recovering from that one. You have to wait a while before you can throw _this _one on me too."

"Okay, first of all, I know you loved Anders and all, but he was a Cylon. A frakking _machine_. And second of all—"

"You're an ass. Sometimes there's barely a difference between a Cylon and a frakking asshole."

"Shut up." Lee and Kara glared at each other for a few moments before Lee spoke again.

"There's barely a human race left. We need more kids in the fleet, so this fleet can have a future."

"Yeah, well no one said that I had to be the one to pop out all those babies, Lee. In fact, I think the world would be a much better place if my defective DNA died with me."

"Kara, you don't have defective DNA. You're beyond insane, completely crazy, and messed-up in the head, I'll give you that, but you can't blame your DNA for that. You've done all of that stuff yourself."

"Thanks, _hubby_," She added sarcastically. "So nice to know I have your support. Besides, there're plenty of babies in the fleet. Hell, there've already been two on _Galactica_ herself."

"Oh courses your right, my dear _wife_." He smiled at her in a way that scared her (_but also turned her on at the same time._) "Nicholas Tyrol, whose mother is dead and whose father is a Cylon, and Hera Agathon, who's the original half-human, half-Cylon hybrid, and who apparently keeps drawing that blonde Cylon. Both easily more messed up than our kid would ever be."

"I'm sure I could frak up someone's life more than that. I mean, look at you. You used to be so nice, so respectful. And now here you are, throwing around words like frak and jumping at every change to insult me."

"I'd prefer to jump at any chance to jump you, but insulting you does have its perks. Though in order to get to work on our baby plan, jumping you is kinda important."

Kara sighed, trying to find something to bang her head against. She couldn't shake Lee on this topic.

"Fine Lee. Then _you_ can offer up your body to be an incubator for a squirming little, life-sucking monster for nine months."

"As much as I love the name 'squirming little, life-sucking monster' for our child, I was thinking more along the lines of Laura or…or Zak."

Kara froze. They hadn't talked about Zak in a long time.

"I know my dad would love either one of those. Well, if it's our kid, he'll love anything we name it. Probably has more to do with you than me, though. He's crazy about you."

Kara lips were pressed together tightly as she tried to look anywhere but Lee. "I don't think Zak is the best choice for a boy."

Lee's smile exploded on his face. "So are you saying that you'd prefer to have a girl named Laura?"

"Gods Lee!" She yelled, going quickly back into her 'bang my head against a wall' mood. "Didn't I just say I wasn't going to torture my body for nine months, and that maybe you should give it a shot?"

"If only it were that easy. It would involve a lot less work to convince you on my part." Lee held his head in his hands. "Kara, why are you so against this? And don't give me some lame ass excuse so I have to ask again."

"When did you grab onto the desire to become Father of the Fleet anyways Lee?"

"I want to see our child, Kara!" Lee got up, finally losing his patience (which had severely worn thin after so many years of dealing with Starbuck in the first place.) "Why is it so frakked up to you that I love you enough to want a child with you?"

Kara watched Lee begin a tantrum and knew that she'd have to tell him the truth.

"When I was on New Caprica," she began, pausing and swallowing, "Leoben brought me a little girl. Kacey was her name. And he told me that Kacey was my daughter." She paused again, making sure to look anywhere but at Lee. This was already a hard enough story to tell without having to look at his eyes, seeing his reactions. "I know you're wondering how I could possibly even believe that, and I didn't. At first. I watched her, refusing to believe it. I hid in the bathroom so I wouldn't even have to look at her. But she fell down, and she needed my help. So I helped her. And then I held her, and I really _looked _at her, and I knew…she was my daughter. And I knew that I loved her.

"So you can't have _any_ idea," she continued, both the intensity and volume of her voice rising, "how it felt when Kacey's _real_ mommy comes out of the blue and takes her away! What if it happens again, Lee? What if we have this child, which would really be _mine_, and then they're taken away from me? If someone took them or if they died…I wouldn't be able to handle it at all! I would die. I would _die_ if that happened again. So there's your magic answer, Lee." The sarcasm started to break back into her voice. "There's your magic answer."

Kara sat down on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest and leaning her head down.

She hadn't felt his vulnerable since the night she and Lee had on New Caprica.

Lee sat down next to her, stunned into silence. He started to put his arm around her, but then he stopped, pulling his arm back.

"Kara," he whispered instead, trying to clasp one of her hands in his. "Kara, look at me and hear me out. You've already had your turn; it's only fair to give me mine."

She laughed a little before lifting her eyes to Lee's. It took a hell of a lot more strength than it should have to hold his passionate gaze. She let him take her hand.

"Kara, my father wasn't exactly Father of the Year. Yeah, I love him, and I know you do too, so don't get all pissed if you think I've insulted him.

"He didn't do the best job fathering, and I want to know why. I want to be able to take care someone whose live is mine to take care of. And I want to do it _right_. Kara, if we ever did have a child, I know you and I both would do everything and anything to guarantee its safety. Maybe that's not good enough of a promise for you; I don't really know. But life's too short for ifs and maybes and worrying about what _could_ happen. We _could_ make this work. We probably will frak up this kid's life; with you as his mother he'll be sure to have an interesting childhood at least, I'm sure about that. You're always the one to take chances. And now you actually have someone to take a chance with you. Take it."

They were silent for a while, sitting on the ground, lightly holding hands. After a while Lee wrapped his arms around Kara, and she leaned into him.

"Gods, you always have really persuasive arguments."

"Usually that's never good enough for you. Starbuck does what she wants to get what she wants, regardless of what Apollo or Helo or anyone else says."

"I'm not Starbuck now. I'm Kara now. And Kara…well, she is much more afraid of taking chances like this," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her. He knew how hard it was for her to open up, even the tiniest bit. This was probably one of the biggest moments of her life as far as she was concerned.

"Kacey loved you so much after spending one day with you. Imagine how much your real baby will love you."

Kara detangled herself from Lee's arms and laid down on the soil, pulling Lee down with her, kissing him along the way.

"I'd better not regret this decision. If this baby turns out frakked, in any way at all…it's your fault."

o.O.o.o.O.o.

**my first crack at a BSG fic. Please review!!**


End file.
